


KHR Headcanons and Story Prompts

by SincerelyBel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Largely Crack, Story Prompts, headcanons, will add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyBel/pseuds/SincerelyBel
Summary: Just a collection of headcanons and story prompt ideas I have, pertaining to KHR only. Feel free to use any of them to write! Just link me to them so I can read them too!





	KHR Headcanons and Story Prompts

**Headcanon:** All the Box Weapon Animals love Hibari. Even the notoriously temperamental ones like Uri and Bester like him. No one is quite sure why they all like him, but they do. Everyone has different views and opinions about it, among trying to explain why it happens.

Once upon a time, it might have startled Tsuna to know that the Cloud is an animal magnet, but now, Tsuna doesn't try to explain it past chalking it up to magic flame mafia bullshit because after aliens, Vindice, and time travel, animals loving Hibari doesn't phase him.

Mukuro says that the box animals sense that he's a fellow mongrel, and that's why they like him. The ensuing fight caused much paperwork and property damage. 

Dino made a comment comparing Hibari to the princess Snow White. Dino got his face smashed in with a tonfa.

Kusakabe just watches on with a dead look in his eyes. He knows how much Hibari loves animals. These fools know nothing. 


End file.
